Yūki Terumi
The man only known as Yūki Terumi'According to Toshimichi Mori on BlazBlue Radio A episode 5, Yūki Terumi is not his real name. is one of the primary antagonists of the series and a former member of the Six Heroes, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is also the founder of both the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, often manipulating both sides to reach his goals. He is featured as a playable DLC character in ''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma and reappears as a playable character in BlazBlue: Centralfiction. In the previous entries he only appears as a NPC due to him sharing Hazama's body. Information Phase 0 When Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki worked on an experiment to examine the Gate, Terumi offered his knowledge, as well as the Susano'o Unit, for their studies. During Relius' trial experiment, the Black Beast emerged from the Cauldron. Relius was swallowed by the Cauldron, Terumi's physical form was destroyed, and his spirit form took heavy damage. It took five years for his spirit body to heal, after which Terumi contacted Relius in order to ask the whereabouts of his next body that Clover promised to prepare. The body, Kazuma Kval, was placed in Ishana, which was protected by a ridiculous barrier that Terumi couldn't overcome in his current state. Instead, he opted to calling directly into Kazuma's mind from the Boundary.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 6: "Voice of Emerald Evil" Phase Shift 1 Six years after the first arrival of the Black Beast, Terumi's calls are continuously ignored by Kazuma.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 1: "Island of Green Wisdom" That changes, when Kval's life is threatened for the first time in his life, by the assault of Tomonori. This allows Yuki to finally reach Kazuma, who in such a situation was ready to grab any chance of survival. The next day, after Kval woke from his dream, Terumi, as a delusion, appeared clearly for the first time before him. As Kazuma didn't recognize him, Terumi introduced himself and begun tempting him with the Azure.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 2: "Cat of Scarlet Sunset" The Azure was a tempting proposition, as it not only gave Kval a purpose, but also offered him a chance to reclaim what he lost, including his memories. Thus, Kazuma begins his search for the Azure. After Kval fails to find anything about the Azure at the library, Terumi again appears in order to aid him in his quest. He surprises Kazuma with not only vast knowledge about the Mage's Guild, but also about Kval's own thoughts. That is because the only place that Terumi existed in Ishana, was in Kazuma's own mind. After Yuki's reveal that the Guild's secret information, hidden in the Cathedral, is a way to reach the Azure, they are again imprisoned in a barrier ars, this time performed by 3 Half-Beastkin assassins. In exchange for Kazuma's promise to obtain the Azure no matter what, Terumi takes care of the 3 assailants. Later that night, worried Trinity comes to Kval's room, asking if something happened as Nine again had felt a strange power (ars), like the last time that Kazuma was attacked. After she leaves the room, Terumi manipulates Kazuma into believing that Trinity's real purpose was to monitor him all along.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 3: "Mind of Azure Deviation" After Kazuma doubts are confirmed during the meeting at the café with Trinity, Celica and Nine, Terumi appears again, leading Kval to a part of Ishana's Barrier that had a hole created in it by the Beastkin. There, he forces Kazuma to realize that he can use this to his advantage in obtaining the Guild's secret information.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Chapter 4: "Doubt of Yellow Equilibrium" Finally, Kazuma manages to reach to the bottom of the Cathedral, where the man-made Cauldron is hidden. Kval calls out to Terumi, who appears to congratulate him for reaching this far. Afterwards Kazuma gains information regarding himself and Terumi from the Boundary, by touching the Cauldron. After realizing what he is and noting that he has indeed regained what he has lost, as Yuki promised, they perform the ceremony in preparation for the complete fusion. Right after that, Tomonori appears again, this time wielding the Hihīrokane and battles against Kazuma. With the released Hihīrokane, Tomonori gains advantage over Kazuma. Kval, wounded, while standing at the top of the central part of the Cauldron, feels like the power of the Boundary is entering him, as if madness is starting to engulf and possess him, it is Terumi entering Kazuma's body through the Cauldron. The fusion instantly takes place, the rightful soul enters the rightful body, fitting each other perfectly. It is no longer Kazuma or Terumi, it is Kazuma-Terumi as one, the fusion is complete, Kval's hair spikes up, eyes open wide and he gains the ability to wield the Ouroborous, as well as the snake manifestations. With those now in his arsenal, Kazuma manages to defeat Tomonori. Still wounded from the fight, Terumi tries to leave the Cathedral, but instead encounters Valkenhayn and is easily defeated by him. He is then taken to the Moonlight Castle, where he is sealed by Clavis. Soon after, Konoe A. Mercury, who realized that Terumi's power was needed to defeat the Black Beast, releases him from his prison and casts Mind Eater on him to use him as a puppet during the Dark War.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 1, Prologue Before the spell hit, he split his and Kazuma's mind from each other so that his controlled mind was trapped inside his body while Kazuma took over. Phase Shift 2 During the action of the novel, he is forced to follow Nine's order, but when no one is watching him, Kazuma takes over to act behind her back. As Seven and Eight plan to go against Nine's order to dispose of the first Causality Weapon before it's complete, Kazuma appears to aid them in their schemes.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2, Chapter 2: "Purple Ones, Their Theory" He personally introduces them to the Orbis Librarius Norma and their collaboration with the organization begins. He is also shown seeping poisonous words into Trinity's ears.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2, Chapter 3: "Scarlet Guardian, the Doll" During the Black Beast's reappearance, he was part of Ishana's magician unit.BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2, Chapter 5: "Second Coming of the Black Beast " Phase Shift 4 After the war, Kazuma eventually manipulated Trinity Glassfille, who had feelings for him, into releasing Terumi from the spell. After his release, he quickly killed Konoe and Trinity, threw their bodies into the Boundary, and proceeded to find Hakumen and Jubei so he could kill them. Terumi had the upper hand, but Jubei used Tomonori's Sekigan to force him to materialize. As he was taken by surprise, Hakumen grabbed him and jumped into the Cauldron while Jubei closed the gate. Terumi was sealed inside the Boundary for some time before being finally released by Takamagahara. He met Relius, who had just finished his time leap after being swallowed by the Cauldron, again and the two resumed their partnership. Relius apparently made Terumi a new body afterwards. At some point in time, Tager had encountered Terumi in his ghost form, as he recalled seeing a "green shadow" in Ikaruga.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Story Mode, Tager stories, loyalty Yūki was also present at the time that Jin had slain Tenjo, in order to erase Jin's memories of what he had seen and concluded afterwards.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Story Mode, Jin stories, decision The Wheel of Fortune Terumi briefly appears in the original timeline when he switched faces with Hazama in order to fight Hakumen. After fighting for a brief while, he shouted out for Relius to help him and, after Hakumen attacked the Puppeteer, the two engaged the leader of the Six Heroes. After Phenomenon Intervention occurred, Terumi began to throw up as he had reached the limit of his self-observation. He cockily told Relius to shut up and that he would handle the rest. Calamity Trigger During the events of Calamity Trigger Terumi appeared as a NPC both in his ghost form and taking over Hazama's body a couple times. Continuum Shift Terumi appears as the main antagonist of Continuum Shift where he appears only in Hazama's astral or when he takes over him in story mode. Chronophantasma As part of their plan, Trinity and Rachel utilize Arma Reboare: Muchōrin on a more powerful level to materialize Terumi in the real world. To do so, they assault Terumi's mind and agitate him by having various illusions of characters he finds particularly annoying to taunt him, such as Bang, Ragna, and his fellow Heroes. Prior to Amaterasu's forced intervention, he even has to fight himself, who claims that even Trinity might have not predicted this far. Eventually, Terumi's consciousness is forced to become the front side while Hazama's becomes the backside. The Heroes catch him downtown Yabiko, and almost kill him if not for Phantom's intervention. Terumi somehow manages to become the backside later, and meets Trinity again as the Heroes split up to look for him. He easily defeats Trinity, but Hakumen appears to save her. Terumi traps both of them in Phantom's Infinite Corridor to lock them away forever, but Trinity and Hakumen use the power of Muchōrin to confront the source of the barrier. In the finale, he goes to the Monolith as told by Hazama and meets Hakumen. As Hakumen tries to ascertain his existence, Terumi blames what happened on Trinity and Rachel, saying his recognition is all over the place despite being finally set free. He then encounters Hakumen in battle. Terumi gains the upper hand by not allowing Hakumen any opening to charge his technique. However, as Trinity ambushes Hazama, the connection between him and Terumi puts the latter into a temporary halt. Using the chance, Hakumen uses Time Killer on Terumi and kills all of his "time", effectively destroying him. Centralfiction Despite Hakumen's death blow, Terumi managed to survive by observing himself and has to merge again with Hazama before he dies as his self-observing is only limited to a week. Personality Cruel, sadistic, selfish, and insane beyond measure, Terumi delights in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relishes pure chaos. He happily provokes and manipulates others for his own amusement, and ruthlessly tortures anyone who irritates him or get in his way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned him the contempt of almost every character in the BlazBlue universe, most notably Ragna, Kokonoe, and Nine. However, he is prone to breakdowns and enraged tantrums when things don't go his way. '' novel.]] Appearance Terumi wears a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He also retains a few articles of clothing from Hazama's form, including an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. When he activates Overdrive mode, his hood comes off for a brief moment, revealing his spiky green hair. Powers and Abilities Stated by Jubei to be a powerful magic-user, Terumi has proven to be one of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue series. Terumi's primary ability is to feed on the hatred of others to make himself stronger, and it also allows him to anchor himself into the physical world. In ghost form, Terumi is intangible and immune to most attacks save those that are specially designed to harm ghosts, such as Tomonori's Hihīrokane. Despite his incorporeal state, Terumi is still able to physically interact with the world. Terumi was shown to be able to erase memories by "eating" them, commenting that they are delicious. He used this ability twice, both of which were on Jin Kisaragi. In battle, Terumi is a powerful, vicious, and savage opponent, able to fight on par with both Hakumen and Jubei. In line with his sadism, Terumi's fighting style revolves around inflicting as much pain on his enemy as possible before finally killing them. In contrast to Hazama, who relies on his Ouroboros chains and whose fighting style was graceful and dance-like, Terumi's style is far more barbaric and cruel, relying more on his serpentine spirits, butterfly knives, and knives within the heels of his shoes. He is also adept in the use of his Ouroboros for direct attacks, using it for his '''Snake Bite, Retaliating Fang, Venomous Bite, and Screeches of the Condemned attacks, being these the only times he uses it as such. Terumi is also able to access the power of the Susano'o Unit despite no longer owning it, using it to transform into the Dark Susano'o, a black and green shadow version of Hakumen, and deal the final blow in his Astral Heat, Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk. Gameplay-wise, Terumi is a character with more Distortion Drives than special moves. His Drive, Force Eater, allows Terumi to have a much greater Heat Gauge gain while negating it to his opponents, allowing him to utilize his Heat-related abilities far more than any other character and having several combo opportunities to use them, making his potential damage output outright devastating. His Overdrive is Nightmare Reaper, which strengthens Terumi's Drive attacks and allows him to absorb the opponent's Heat Gauge, similar to Ragna the Bloodedge's Soul Eater. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology The "yū" in "Yūki" is from Japanese 優 yū – "gentleness, superiority" or 悠 yū – "distant, leisurely" is a literal translation. Whereas 希 ki – "hope", 輝 ki – "radiance" or 生 ki – "life" serves as the other half of the translation. However, the most likely translation is 幽鬼 yūki – "ghost" or "revenant". His last name translates from Japanese as "beautiful shrine" and is a feminine name, although admittedly rare.﻿ Trivia *Terumi's crest resembles a caduceus, or "herald's staff", which consists of two snakes coiling around a winged staff. In Greek mythology, it was carried by Hermes, a cunning trickster god who could freely move between the boundaries of worlds as an emissary of the gods and conductor of souls into the afterlife. *Terumi is the first character to physically interact with the losing character after a match, stomping on them and occasionally kicking them off the screen. **Due to a glitch, Terumi's actions mentioned above count as a combo in Score Attack, with his repeated stomping on Ragna giving him the most points. *Just like Hazama, when Terumi is electrocuted, an imprint of his ghost form is revealed instead of a skeleton. *It is implied that Terumi's ghost form can materialize at will, but still needs a vessel to anchor his existence in the living world. *Terumi has more Distortion Drives than any other character, with a total of 6. *Terumi's Astral Heat has exactly the same button and joystick inputs as Amane Nishiki's, Lambda -No.11-'s (in Continuum Shift), Mu -No.12-'s, and Nu -No.13-'s. *When he was the user of the Susano'o Unit, he was acting upon the name of Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto, as by recognizing himself as such in his Astral Heat, he gains the form of the Black Susano'o. *Black Susano'o would be the most accurate description of Yuki Terumi, as he is recognized as such by the Eye of the Azure.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, Calamity Trigger Reconstruction It is also under the name of Susano'o that he opposes Amaterasu.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Story Mode, Truth End Stories MURAKUMO *Among Terumi's battle clips, there are some that directly refer to Kazuma, such as: ** "Kazuma Kval". ** "It's been a while, Kazu". * Terumi's backwards throw animation changes when used on Litchi. Instead of throwing her with his flip kick, he has an added animation: he feints his initial kick and finishes with his other leg, which is a completely unique animation taking a few more frames than normal. References Navigation ru:Юки Теруми Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Chimelical Complex Characters Category:BlazBlue (manga) Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Magic Users Category:The Wheel of Fortune Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:Observers